sonic and shadow in equestria girls
by Shadow518
Summary: Sonic and shadow gets teleported to equestrian girls towards the end of rainbow rocks. Shadow meets mephiles there and mephiles puts darkness in shadow causing him to turn more and more evil. Why is mephiles there and will anyone help before its too late for shadow.
1. The race

On Mobius Sonic and Shadow was having a race. The race was neck to neck and either one of them could win it. "So you still think you are the fastest thing alive sonic" said Shadow.

"Yea just a close race that's all" said Sonic trying to increase his speed. Then they both saw the finish line and put all the speed they had at max.

"Lets find out" said Shadow as he and Sonic crossed the finish line. No one could tell who won so they had to do a replay of it.

"The winner is" said Tails looking at his device. Tails face was shocked by who have won "Is Shadow" Tails said as he looked at the crowd who was in disbelief".

"Well not the fastest thing alive anymore" Shadow said with a smirk.

"No how can this be?!" Sonic said as his cocky personality for speed came in". "There's no way" he said then a thought came in his head. "I challenge you to a rematch here an now" Sonic said.

"As you wish" Shadow said as both were getting in there positions.

"3 2 1 go!" tails yelled but right as he said go there was a bright flash of light and when is faded away Sonic and Shadow were gone. "Where did they go" said Tails as he looked around the area.


	2. The Arrival

There was a bright flash behind the stage then Sonic and Shadow was there in human form. "Where are we" said Sonic as he looked around then he saw Shadow in human form. "Shadow why are you a human?".

"I don't know why are you a human" Shadow said looking at himself while Sonic figured out he's a human too.

"Good point" Sonic said as he heard singing. "Shadow do you hear singing?" Sonic said.

"Now you mention it I do "but who cares its just singing" Shadow said crossing his arms. Then they felt a shockwave and saw a rainbow sound wave. "What the" Shadow said as saw it.

"Lets go see what happened" said Sonic running to the front and Shadow following. When they got to the front they saw a large crowd and one band on the stage and the other on a hill. "What caused that shock wave and that rainbow sound wave.

"I don't know there's nothing here that could have caused it." said Shadow.

"Lets ask someone what happened" said Sonic.

"fine lets just get this over with" said Shadow as both went up to someone and asked what that sound wave and shock wave was and they got the answer.

"I think he is lying" said Shadow as they walked away.

"I don't think so" said Sonic looking for the Rainbooms.

"You believe him?" said Shadow.

"Yea he said they go to counterlot high and if they did do what that guy said then they might be our way back home" Sonic said that got Shadow to know what he was saying.

"Oh hell no I am not going to school" Shadow said starting to get angry.

"Shadow it's our only way back home if we don't we are stuck here" said Sonic.

"Fine but they better know how or your dead." Shadow said starting to calm down. "If we are then how about we find a place to sleep" Shadow said.

"Good idea but where" Sonic said thinking of where.

"There's in those two tree's in front of the school" said Shadow walking towards one of the tree's.

"Nice thinking" Sonic said running to the other tree and climbed it then found where was a good spot to sleep. "Hopefully we will get back home soon" Sonic said right before falling asleep.

Shadow climbed the tree and found a branch that was sturdy and went to sleep on it.


	3. Time for School

When Shadow woke up it was right when people were entering the school so he jumped down from the tree and woke up Sonic which was still asleep. "Sonic wake up it's time to go in" said Shadow as Sonic woke up and jumped from the tree. "God I'm tired" Shadow said entering the school with sonic behind him.

"Ready Shadow?" Sonic said when they arrived at Celestia's office.

"Yea let's just get it done" said shadow and he went in.

"Who's there" Celestia said looking at who had entered and saw both Sonic and Shadow. "Are you two new students" asked Celestia.

"Yea I am Sonic and this is my brother Shadow" Sonic said but got a glare from shadow showing that Shadow didn't like the idea. "When are we getting our schedules" Sonic asked Celestia.

"Oh yea here you guys go" said Celestia giving them there schedules. "Now off to class" Celestia said resuming her work as Sonic and Shadow walks out.

"Brothers really" said Shadow.

"Could be worse" said Sonic looking at his schedule. " I have P.E. first hour you?" said Sonic.

"Dammit I have math first hour" said Shadow.

"Well cya latter brother" Sonic said running to P.E..

"Don't call me your brother" said Shadow as Sonic entered P.E.. "Well time for math" Shadow said but right after he said it the bell rang. "God dammit" Shadow said walking to the office.


	4. Not a well start

Shadow was walking to his class getting ready for a boring day. "Lucky Sonic getting P.E. first hour while I get math". Once he entered all eyes in the class went on Shadow.

The teacher said "Your a new student?".

"Yea I am" said Shadow.

"Well sit in the second row in the middle" said the teacher resuming right after. Shadow went to his seat and sate down looking around the room. He could hear people congratulating someone behind him quietly.

"Will you guys be quiet your annoying me" said shadow looking back to see who it was to see a girl that had on a lather jacket and orange and red hair. Shadow thought "I already hate this and there's another reason why" Shadow said not even realizing the teacher was talking to him.

"Hey new student listen now or you will serve detention" said the teacher strictly. Shadow gave her a glare then smirked.

"I have a name it's Shadow and I will do what I wish" said Shadow as a response which caused the teacher to get really angry.

"Fine Shadow you have a detention with me for the rest of this week and next week after school" said the teacher resuming.

"Like I care" said Shadow as the bell rung. "at least there was only 5 minutes left when I came. Shadow got up and looked at his next hour "P.E. nice" shadow said as he saw Sonic "Hey Sonic" shadow said. Sonic heard him and went to him. "How was first hour for you" shadow said.

"Amazing yours" Sonic said waiting for a response.

"I already got detentions for the rest of this week and next" Shadow said which caused Sonic to be shocked.

"Already?!" Sonic said and shadow nodded.

"Well also in saw a girl that I" Sonic looked to make sure no one was listening then said "I might like a girl named Rainbow Dash. Shadow just started to try to hold in a laugh.

"Good one Sonic" Shadow said.

"I am not kidding" Sonic said.

"Yea right I will believe you when you kiss her" Shadow said walking to his next hour.


	5. Announcement for shadows pairing

ATTENTION you guys been asking me who is shadow ship with. Well that's up to you guys here are the choices,

Shadow x sunset shimmer

Shadow x pinkie(I hate this ship)

Shadow x twilight(only way twilight is in the story)

Shadow x fluttershy

Shadow x rainbow dash

Shadow X no one

vote and who wins will be the ship. That's all for now peace out.


	6. PE

Shadow had gotten to the locker room as the bell had ringed and in there was other guys that were changing or talking to each other. Shadow walked past them to coach Armor. "Are you the coach?" asked Shadow.

"Yes I am why you ask" said the coach.

"Well I am new here" said Shadow

"Oh a new kid ok oh wait a sec" the coach said before turning and yelling "TO THE TRACK!" and after that the rest of the guys ran to the track outside. "Ok you will get your uniform tomorrow but right now follow the others to the track" coach said before heading out to the track with Shadow following. When everyone got to the track the coach told them all to get on the starting line.

Shadow felt a cold breeze but also felt a presence that he knew somewhere. "Wait I felt that presence before" Shadow said talking to himself.

"Ok 3 lap on 1" coach said "3,2".

"Wait the presence its Mephiles!" Shadow said right before a large dark crystal that could easily impale shadow went right by his head. A figure appeared that looked like Shadow only grey and pale.

"Shadow I see you remember me" Mephiles said as he walked towards Shadow. Shadow got ready to fight which just caused Mephiles to smile. "So you think you can fight me in the position your in".

"What do you want Mephiles" said Shadow with anger in his voice.

"Well I just want to get my revenge" Mephiles said and right after blasting the others on the track with darkness except for him and Shadow "And as I can see you are now powerless and easy to beat" Mephiles said right before grabbing Shadows throat and start to choke him. "But I decided not to kill you but instead to use you" Mephiles put darkness in Shadows blood stream. Mephiles then dropped Shadow and said "You will see me again" right before darkness covered him and when the darkness disappeared Mephiles was gone too.

Shadow got up but there was something different about him. Shadow then smirked evilly right before turning to the others who had just gotten up.

"What happened?" said coach rubbing his head and the other guys forgot what just happened. Coach looked at his clock and realized the bell was about to ring. "Ok everyone back inside now!" the coach said before blowing his whistle. Shadow followed the others in while the darkness starts to change him slowly.


	7. update

sorry I have not posted a chapter in a while because in my life right now my parents are getting a divorce and I am now a new target for bullies at my school. I will try to post another chapter soon and I am sorry for not posting one in months just that well I have been going through really tuff times. That's all for now till next time Shadow out


	8. Shadow is out of here

** Hey guys /shadow here and I just want to thank you all for the support and understanding what's going on in my life**** and I have good news and bad news. The good news is that well a new chapter has been made but the bad news that all of this chaos in my life may have lowered my writing skill but I am not 100% sure about that and that's all so sit back and enjoy this new chapter.**

** location:Social Studies **

Sonic was sitting in the far left in the front row. That hour the class has mostly been talking about the civil war and Sonic was kind of interested of learning about the new planet they were on. Sonic then looked at the clock that was on the other side of the class room and saw there was only about a minute remaining when there was a announcement of the speakers. "Attention all students and teachers please make your way to they north gym thank you".

"Ok line up then lets head down there" The teacher said. The class did what they were told and Sonic just followed along having no clue what was going on. Once they reached the gym the students went to find seats on the bleachers. Sonic saw Shadow sitting down on the bleachers and seeming confused of what was going on. Sonic slowly made his way to him trying not to run into anyone.

When he finally made it to Shadow he took a seat then asked shadow "How was P.E.?".

"It was good" Shadow said forgetting Mephiles. "How wars your class?".

"It was good I learned something's about this world" Sonic replied right as two guys behind them were laughing about something.

Shadow turned around and said "What are you two laughing at".

"You don't need to know Emo" one of the guys said which made the other chuckle.

"Oh no" Sonic said already knowing where this was heading as shadow glared at them.

"You have no idea who your talking too" Shadow said starting to get angry.

"We know who we are talking too. We are talking to a black kid who thinks there so smart and tuff" the same one replied.

"Shadow just ignore them and chill" Sonic said starting to move away.

"Yea move away before someone gets hurt' the guy said once more that just caused Shadow to grin.

"Funny I was going to say the same thing to you two" Shadow said.

"That's it" The guy said before punching shadow in the gut with force.

Sonic looked around the gym and saw Rainbow Dash with six of her friends near by then looked back at what just happened and said "Well he is screwed".

The guy was shocked to see that Shadow wasn't even phased. "Allow me to show you how a real punch is made" Shadow said before punching the guy with such force in the head that his skull almost broke but the guy was knocked out cold and sent flying a few feet. Shadow then looked at the other one and said "Want to say anything else about me".

The kid looked frightened beyond belief then said "Don't hurt me I will do anything". Right after he said that Shadow looked around to see all eyes were on him and people next to him almost ran away from him besides Sonic. He then noticed the teachers were terrified of him.

Then a voice of a teacher was heard saying "You are suspended from here".

Shadow just smirked and said "Fine by me". Shadow then got up and left the gym room.

** I think we learned something this chapter and that is to never fuck with Shadow or he will kick your ass don't you agree.**


	9. The Shadow Starts To Fall

** What's up guys Shadow here and funny story I couldn't log in for god knows what but it logged me in this time so if everything goes according to plan I will publish a story every Saturday starting next week so yea sit back and enjoy.**

Shadow was heading to the front door when He heard someone behind him yell "Hey Shadow wait up".

Shadow turned to see Sonic and said "What do you want".

"You know I can explain to Celestia why you did it" Sonic said as Shadow just chuckled.

"Sonic I want to leave ok so you don't have to" Shadow replied which Sonic just gave a smirk.

"If you want to get back to Mobius then I suggest you stay".

Shadow was silent for a minute then said "I hate you".

In** Celestia's office **

"So that's why Shadow attacked him" Celestia said as she looked at Sonic carefuly to make sure he wasn't lying.

"Yea Shadow would never do something like that unless someone pissed him off.

"Hmmmmm" Celestia said thinking of what to do. I will let him off the hook and the detentions he already has should be a good enough punishment. As for Flame streak he will be punished." Celestia said.

"Thank you Celestia" Sonic said as he started to head out of her office.

"No thank you for telling me what happened" Celestia said then started to go through some files as Sonic left.

"Well?" Shadow said once the door closed behind Sonic.

"Well she understood and you can stay" Sonic said as shadow let out a disappointing sigh. "Cheer up pal what do you have next?".

Shadow looked over his schedule then said "Science" He said then looked back up at Sonic.

"Same here come on". Sonic said as he turned and left followed by Shadow. It took about five minutes or so to get there and once they were outside the door there were sounds of talking on a decent level and a movie was on. Once Shadow walked it they all turned quiet and just looked at Shadow and a few whispers were heard. Shadow then headed to the back followed by Sonic and both took a seat. Show had Sonic to his right and some random guy to his left who got up an moved two seats away from shadow as the person in front of him moved over a seat.

"It's ok pal" Sonic said looking around.

"Don't worry about it I don't care." Shadow said then looked up at the screen to see what was playing and right off the back realized it was educational. "Ugh" Shadow said face palming. "This is going to be a long hour".

**Hello everyone I have some more news for you. First off I will tell you the shadow x who voting.**

**Shadow x Rainbow Dash 4 votes**

**Shadow x No One 5 votes**

**Shadow x Sunset Shimmer 12 votes**

**Shadow x Pinkie 1 vote(thank god)**

**Shadow x Twilight 1 vote**

**Shadow x fluttershy 0 votes**

**Shadow x Trixie 0 votes**

**Winner is Sunset Shimmer and in 2nd Shadow x no one. Now a couple more announcements. First off I never thought my story will become popular and well this is my first crossover fanfic so I want to say Thank you to everyone that has been supporting me even though there has been two stupid trolls that commented to try to bring me down but to them I say fuck you and your ways. Last but not least is that I could use a cover so if anyone of you guys can make one and send it to me I will be thankful. That's all for now see you next time.**


	10. Mephiles anouncement

** Hey Guys Shadow here and I just came up with an idea. It's that should Mephiles be shipped with someone vote yes and we will have vote for a vote. If the answer is yes I will post the choices and you decide. I will give you a small hint of three choices. Let's say they are dazzling ladies. Oh yea the dazzlings will return but that will be explained in the story not giving anything away.**


	11. Bad news everyone

**First off. I never was going to ship mephiles with anyone I just wanted to troll. Now for the bad news. I am losing interest with Sonic in general so I may stop the story and I just don't know what to do with this anymore so if you guys want if I do quit the story I could hand off the story to one of you guys so it will not just end also I have a story idea about a Godzilla and pacific rim cross over and will be starting it soon so yea. I am sorry guys for the bad news **


End file.
